


Trembling Thighs

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Hale Whore [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Multiple Orgasms, Stiles is a woman, Talk of Forced Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Talia's turn now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trembling Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Well then. 
> 
> I decided to "out-source" the rape bits.  
> The main stories won't contain them. 
> 
> This chapter happens after Chapter 2 of the Main story. 
> 
> You should probably read that first.   
> End note contains spoilers. 
> 
> No beta, sorry.

Stiles woke up to a hand on her leg.  
She opened her eyes and stared straight at Talia.

"What-" Stiles managed to croak out just before there were lips on hers. 

'Not again!' Flashed through her mind as Talia's tongue opened her mouth and slipped inside. 

She tried to lift her arms to push Talia away and realized with growing horror that she was handcuffed to the headboard. 

"No," she cried as Talia abandoned her mouth to lick her neck instead.  
"Please, Talia, stop it, I don't want this, please!"

"Hush, love," Talia crooned and stroked a hand over Stiles bare breasts.  
Apparently, her friend had stripped off her clothing before Stiles woke up. 

Stiles shivered and couldn't suppress a moan at the touch. 

"You're so responsive," Talia said in awe, a repetition of her husband's words in the shower. 

"And so beautiful," Talia continued. "I just can't take my eyes off you."

"Please, Talia," Stiles whimpered. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want you," Talia said, kissing her way down to Stiles' breasts. "I wanted you since I first set eyes on you. But I had to wait. When Peter and Deuc told me about their desire for you, though, I knew you'd be perfect."

She played with Stiles' nipples, using her mouth and her fingers.  
Stiles writhed on the bed, limited in her movements by the handcuffs. 

"So I was right," she sobbed as she felt Talia's other hand move downwards.  
"Being a pack human is nothing else than being your property."

Talia ignored her as her fingers found Stiles' panties, her pants long gone. 

"You're soaked," Talia exclaimed in delight. "So responsive, your body wants so much..."

She kissed Stiles again before she smiled at her sweetly. 

"Don't worry, darling. I will give you exactly what you desire."

Stiles cried out as her panties were ripped apart by careful claws, and again as Talia buried her face between Stiles' legs. 

"No, no please," Stiles pleaded but she could already feel the heat building inside her.  
It had been so long since someone had eaten her out; and though she was still sore from Damian's fucking the night before, she couldn't help but move against Talia's tongue on her clit. 

"Yes, darling," Talia murmured, sucking a bruise into Stiles' thigh. "Your body needs this. I will make you feel so good."

Stiles felt her orgasm coming closer as Talia flicked her tongue in and out, lapping at her. 

It only took a few minutes before Stiles let out a desperate cry and came, gushing juices all over Talia's lower face. 

Stiles was laying back, breathing heavily, when she felt that tongue again. 

"No, stop, please, I can't take it, it's too much!" She implored

Talia just smiled at her. "Don't worry," she said. "Your body can take much more than that. We're women. We can have more than one orgasm."

With that, she pushed two fingers inside of Stiles, together with her tongue. 

Stiles almost chocked on the air she sucked in at the sudden pressure. 

"Oh god," she whimpered. "I can't... Please..."

But Talia didn't stop. She moved her fingers and her tongue, sucked on Stiles' clit and then nibbled at it. At the same time, her fingers moved and prodded until they found Stiles' G-spot, pushing at it relentlessly. 

Stiles lost himself in her second orgasm, and as Talia didn't let up, her third. 

The fourth made her black out. 

 

When Stiles came to, Talia was side-spooning her and riding her thigh. 

"So beautiful," Talia crooned into Stiles' ear.  
"I can't wait to see these -" she rubbed Stiles' breasts - "heavy with milk. And your cute little tummy full with the pack's child."

She laughed in Stiles' ear.  
"I'm not supposed to play favourites, but I'm hoping it's Peter's. Poor boy deserves it."

Stiles was horrified and didn't reply. 

***

When Stiles woke up, she was soaked with sweat but there was no evidence of anything that happened with Talia being more than a nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3
> 
> The side chapters are all dreams!


End file.
